Mission Misshap
by Celeste-Storm
Summary: Tsunade decides to help out two of her shinobi. To achieve this goal she sends them on a mission to bring them closer together. Only she does not account for the many things to go wrong on this misssion. Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a miserably hot day one that most sane people would not be caught dead outside in. However, for a shinobi staying inside was not a luxury one could afford. There were still patrols to be done and papers to be signed. In the Hokage tower Tsunade sat with every window open and the fan on the highest setting. Yet it was still miserable. Her eyes stared at the papers in front of her as she tried to concentrate on them. Finally, she slammed her fist on her desk and leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. She wiped the sweat from her brow and then massaged her temples trying to will herself to complete her paperwork. Luckily, there was a knock on her door and she looked up grateful for the distraction.

"Enter." Tsunade responded.

Shizune walked in and stood in front of the Hokage noticing that the pile of papers on her desk was no smaller. She sighed. "I see you have made a lot of progress." She said sarcastically.

"It's hot."

"Yes I know I have been in the same building making the arrangements for the mission you wanted." Shizune glanced at the woman. "Are you sure about this Tsunade?"

"Sure about what? The weather or the mission?"

"The mission!" Shizune was becoming extremely exasperated.

Tsunade smiled. She was not one to meddle in other people's life but she would make an exception just this once. "Yes Shizune, I am sure about this. I would not go through with it if I were not sure of the outcome."

Shizune let out another sigh. "Very well then, it's all arranged. Now all you have to do is inform them of it."

Tsunade smiled mischief entering her eyes. "This will be very interesting."

The worst part of the day was over and it was getting slightly cooler as the sun was sinking lower in the sky. Naruto stretched his arms above his head as he walked through the village heading toward the Hokage tower. Tsunade had summoned him to her office. He hoped that it was to give him a mission, hopefully an interesting one. It had been a while since he had an interesting mission. He smiled and began to walk a little faster at the thought. Before long he reached the Hokage tower and bounded up the stairs to Tsunade's office. Without knocking he pushed the door open and boisterously said "Ok, What's my mission Granny-Tsunade!" He watched with satisfaction as Tsunade's eyes darkened and her mouth became a taught line.

"Good afternoon Naruto. Thank you for finally showing up." She replied curtly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be late I stopped at-"he was cut off by Tsunade.

"Yes, Yes well now that you are here take a seat next to Hinata-san please."

Naruto started a little. He had not even noticed Hinata was in the room. He looked to see her sitting quietly in the seat her eyes on Tsunade and a faint blush on her cheeks. She always seemed to be blushing when he saw her. 'Weird girl.' He thought.

"Oi, sorry Hinata I did not see you there." Without another word Naruto plopped into the chair next to Hinata.

"It's ok Naruto-kun." Hinata's soft voice was barely audible.

"Are you through?" asked Tsunade impatiently glowering at Naruto.

"I-"

"The correct answer is yes. Good, now let's get to business. I have a very important, very special mission for the two of you."

"Just the two of us?" asked Naruto slightly surprised. He missed the flinch from Hinata at his words.

"Yes Naruto, just the two of you. There are rumors toward the west in a village not far from the Suna borderline. The rumors are that a rouge shinobi group may be organizing themselves. We want to see if there is any validation to these rumors. "

"Wait, if this is close to Suna then why isn't Gaara handling this?"

"He is, however, he would like to use our alliance to try to ferret out more information. Your faces will not be as well known to others. Well except maybe you Naruto. However, if there are ever any questions from the locals just tell them you are protecting Hinata who is a civilian. "

"Then we are going undercover?" Hinata piped up.

"In a way yes. The Kazekage is hoping that between your Byakugan, and your natural ability to get people to talk to you Naruto, that the two of you will find more information about these so called rouge Ninja. "Tsunade paused to look at the two shinobi before her. Hinata had her eyes directed away from Naruto looking at a spot on the wall. There was a blush that was forming across her cheeks at the thought of a mission alone with Naruto. Naruto was nearly bouncing out of his seat. She sighed. Perhaps she did not think this through. "I need you to go to Suna and blend in with the crowd, which means no orange!" She said pointing to Naruto.

"What? But that's my color! "

"No buts Naruto, for this mission you have to look like ordinary civilians. It's the only way you will get people to tell you information. "

Naruto pouted but reluctantly agreed to wear a civilian outfit that did not have any orange. Tsunade nodded. "Good I am glad we have an understanding. Now for the duration of this Mission you will be staying at a small town right outside of Suna. The boarding arrangements have already been made. Hinata you are going to be a woman merchant who is selling wares. You will find these wares in the hotel room once you get to the town. You will leave tomorrow morning before the sun rises. Be careful you two and let me know if you need any help. You are dismissed. "

With that said Tsunade ushered them out of her office closing the door. Hinata and Naruto both stood in the corridor with their back against the door. Hinata was painfully aware of how close to Naruto she was. All it would take would be one simple movement and she could be holding his hand. The girls blush grew darker at this thought. She started when she heard the boy in question speak.

"Well that was strange."

Hinata desperately looked for words in her head to say however all she managed was a soft yes.

"So I guess it's just you and me Hinata!" Naruto replied. He saw Hinata simply nod her head. Inwardly he sighed, of all the people to be given a mission with it had to be the girl who never seemed to be able to speak to him. "Well I guess that we should go home and pack. Then we will meet in front of the gate?"

"That sounds good, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and then waving said "See you tomorrow morning Hinata."

Hinata watched his form disappear down the corridor before sliding down the door and mentally chiding herself. She would never get anywhere with the boy if she could not manage to put simple words together. 'An entire mission, alone with Naruto' she thought. This could be her one chance to get his attention with no Sakura to distract him. However, she was not sure what to do, she needed some training but of a different kind. Then a thought entered her head, it was crazy and it made no sense but it just might work. Hinata glanced quickly at the time she still had a few hours to pack and train. Smiling she took off toward her destination. She was determined not to let this chance slip by.

AN: This fan fic is my first ever Naruto fan-fic. It is based off a song by McFly. As I get further into the fic I will write the lyrics in. I hope that I captured the characters correctly. Hinata is my favorite character in this series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter there are more to come! Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It did not take long before Hinata had reached the Yamanka flower shop. She hoped that a certain blonde kuionichi was still there. Timidly, she opened the door and looked around. Sure enough she spotted Ino who seemed to be busy cleaning up shop.

"Sorry but we were just about to close for the afternoon. You will have to come bac-"she stopped when she saw who had entered.

"Hinata what are you-"Ino quickly assessed the poor girl. She was standing there looking at her feet with her fingers pressing against each other. This was not a strange pose for the girl to have, however the fact that she was standing in her family's flower shop was strange. Hinata had never really been close to Ino. True they had gone on a few missions together, but they had never made it past friendly conversation. Ino's mind was reeling trying to figure out why the timid girl was here. She seemed very nervous more so than normal.

"Ino I-"Hinata paused. She was trying to muster up the courage to say what it was she wanted.

Ino sensed the girls discomfort and decided she would try to lessen it. "Hinata would you like to sit down. I can make some tea. We have some in the kitchen in back."

Hinata nodded and followed Ino to the back of the store where there was a small kitchen. As she began to prepare the tea Ino decided it would be easier if she drew Hinata out instead of waiting for her to say it on her own.

"So Hinata is everything alright?"

"Hai." Was the quiet reply.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"Actually I," Hinata took a deep breath and forced herself to say it "I need a favor." Ino looked surprised which made Hinata begin to doubt if she should have come here at all but she needed training and advice and Ino was the only kuionichi she could think of to help her at least in this department.

"Ok," Ino replied hesitantly. It seemed surreal that Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the famous Hyuuga clan, would need her to do a favor. "What is it?" she asked.

"I-"Hinata swallowed. She couldn't stop now. The cat was already out of the bag. "I have a mission…." her words trailed off, "…with Naruto-kun." This part was said so softly that Ino barely heard it, but as soon as those words reached her ears she felt herself begin to smirk.

"Who else is going?" she asked but she felt she knew the answer.

"Just him….and me."

Ino's smirk grew wider and a devilish glint came to her eyes. Hinata inwardly cursed. This was the reason she had been reluctant to approach the girl. She knew she had a flare for gossip. However, the only other kuionichi she felt comfortable approaching was Ten Ten and she was more of a tom-boy like herself.

"So you want me to help you get that knucklehead to finally notice you." Ino replied setting the tea on the table in front of them.

"Yes, in a way. I just don't know how to-"Hinata stopped trying to find the words.

"Speak?" Ino said.

Hinata sighed. The girl was blunt and somewhat brutal but then again she should not have expected any less. "Yes. "She answered "I need to know how to speak in front of Naruto-kun." There was a pause. Hinata stared at the tea in her cup, then after a while she asked "Will you help me?"

Ino stared at the quiet plain girl before her. It was the challenge of a century. Not to say she did not have any natural beauty. Ino was pretty sure that beneath those baggy clothes was a very nice figure that any guy would fall over himself for. She took in her lavender jacket and traditional shinobi wear. Her hair was straight and just lying around her shoulders. Yes, there was definitely a lot of work that needed to be done. Hinata shifted on the stool she was sitting on. Under Ino's intense gaze she felt even more subconscious.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"T-tomorrow morning."

"Kami, then we need to get started. Alright first make a clone to go pack your things and then me and you are going shopping. We still have an hour before the stores in the shopping district close but we'll have to run!"

Before Hinata could allow herself time to think, Ino had pulled her to her feet and was ushering her towards the door. "Well come on then! We have a lot to do!" And so began the night of chaos.

AN: There you have it chapter 2. Let me know if I spelled any words incorrectly. I have a hard time with spellings, particularly the Japanese words. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto awoke bright and early the next morning. He double checked his back pack to make sure that he had everything he would need. Then he looked at what he was wearing and sighed. He hated missions where he could not wear his signature color. He was currently wearing a black T-shirt with green cargo pants. It was comfortable but not really what he liked wearing. Sighing he left his apartment and headed to his favorite Ramen stand for breakfast. When he got to Ichikaru's he spotted one of his favorite people sitting at the stand. It was his old sensei. He smiled and shouted out to him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" His voice rang through the quiet streets and shattered the silence of morning.

Iruka turned and shook his head at his student. "Naruto, do you have to be this loud in the morning?"

"Heh, anyone still asleep should be awake anyway! It's a nice morning." Naruto said smiling. "What are you doing up so early sensei?" He asked as he sat down next to the older man.

"Well for one, I have a class to teach today and the second reason is I heard you have a mission."

Naruto scratched the back of his head slightly puzzled. He had had missions before and Iruka had never seen him off. When he was a genin he would wish him luck and buy him breakfast, but it had been some time since then making this meeting very unusual. After a while he shrugged it off and decided to just order his breakfast. As he was waiting for his breakfast he noticed the solemn mood that Iruka had taken on.

"Iruka –sensei is everything ok?" he asked. The man next to him did not answer right away he seemed to be searching for the right words to say. Then he heard him sigh.

"Naruto, there is something I need to say before you go on your mission."

Naruto gave his sensei his full attention now. Whenever Iruka was serious like this he usually had something important to say, and of all his teachers it was to him Naruto listened to the most, well aside from Jiraiya. "Ok, shoot." Naruto said.

"Naruto, certain missions require certain skills. As you know the type of mission you are going on determines what skills and ninjustsu you will use. If you are searching for information then stealth is probably-"

Naruto brightened. "Don't worry sensei I am not wearing orange and despite what most people think I am very good at stealth."

"Yes, and I am sure that is true but let me finish Naruto."

"Ok." The blonde replied, feeling more puzzled by the minute.

"When dealing with people Naruto, it's important to think about feelings. If you want to gain someone's trust-"

"Iruka-sensei, I've already had that kind of training." Naruto interrupted again.

"Naruto let me finish!" Iruka replied getting annoyed. "You know how to deal with people as a shinobi but dealing with them outside of shinobi business is quite different. And in that area you can be a little bit dense."

"What-hey!" Naruto.

Iruka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This talk was not going the way he thought it would. He knew what Tsunade was planning and he was trying to prepare the boy in front of him but he was failing miserably. Then he simply said "Just consider your heart before you speak Naruto."

Naruto stared at his sensei. He had never heard something so corny before come from him. He had hoped he was going to give him a good bit of advice and that's all he had to offer. 'Maybe he has been working too hard.' He thought. Naruto smiled at his father-figure and said a polite thank you.

"Don't worry sensei I will be careful! And I will make you proud! "Naruto finished his breakfast, paid and then headed for the gate. The heat had broken slightly since yesterday and there was a nice breeze blowing this morning. Naruto reveled in it as he finally reached the gates of Konoha. However, instead of the dark haired girl he was expecting there was a blonde standing there waiting for him. Her hair tied up in a high pony tail.

"Uh, hey Ino." He replied his eyes glancing around for his partner. Had they changed plans and not told him? He hoped not, he would take Hinata over Ino any day. Ino looked at Naruto. The look on his face told her he was thinking disrespectful thoughts. "What are you thinking baka?" she asked glaring at him.

Naruto glared right back "I was just wondering what you are doing here. I'm supposed to be meeting Hinata here. We have a mission." Ino smirked of course she knew he would meet her here that was why she was here. She wanted to see his reaction to her work. She was surprised though that Hinata was not here yet. Of course she had had a long night. Ino smiled as she remembered everything they had done. It was lucky for her she had some pull with some of the shop owners. She had managed to get the girl a whole new wardrobe just for this trip. She had also managed to keep it rather conservative and yet still show off Hinata's figure.

"Well?" she heard Naruto exclaim.

"I am here to give Hinata something. Something she can use on her trip."

"You know about her mission?" Naruto was surprised. He didn't think that Hinata was that close to Ino.

Ino snorted. "I know a lot more than you baka."

Naruto was about to protest when something caught his eye. There was someone approaching. She was wearing lavender top that hugged every curve. Naruto's thoughts jumped slightly to a less appropriate wave length. This girl had a nice figure. The top was sleeveless showing toned arms and had a scoop neck. His eyes without thinking traveled down to her legs which were shown off nicely by a pair of black shorts. Then he noticed the pouch tied around the thigh. She was a shinobi. Next He looked at her face to see if he knew who she was. As soon as he saw the opaque eyes he knew it was Hinata. He was shocked. Half of her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail the rest fell lightly around her shoulders. He stared for a second without realizing he was staring. He had never seen her look so- He stopped his thoughts there and turned around blushing.

Ino had seen the whole thing. Her grin got bigger as she realized that her work was successful and appreciated. As Hinata approached she smiled at her and waved. "Hi Hinata." She replied. Hinata smiled quietly and waved back. It was then that Ino noticed she was not alone. Kiba was with her.

Hinata turned to address Naruto who was for some reason turned away from her. "Erm Naruto-kun. I apologize for being late."

"That's actually my fault." Kiba piped in. "I met Hinata on the way here."

Naruto had finally calmed himself down and turned to face the teenagers with his signature smile. "It's ok Hinata! Are you ready now?"

"Hey Naruto! Can I have a word?" asked Kiba.

Ino looked between the two boys, she sensed trouble brewing. She knew Kiba was very protective of his teammate.

"Uh, sure but make it quick." Naruto said slightly annoyed.

Ino waited until the boys were out of earshot before turning to Hinata with a large grin. "Way to go Hinata! You totally knocked him right off his feet!"

Hinata blushed and looked down. "You think so?"

Ino frowned. "Hey remember none of that. Keep your chin up and eyes forward. You have a great wardrobe now you need to work on your confidence. You really wowed him. I don't think he recognized you at first. "

"And-this is ok?"

"Hinata," Ino sighed "If you are going to be subconscious in these outfits then that's not going to get his attention. "She paused here smiling. It felt good to help someone. It reminded her of when she helped Sakura when they were children. "Now, I also need to commend you on the lack of stutter. Keep that up and remember relax, and enjoy yourself. This is an easy mission." Ino was beginning to have thoughts about the purpose for this mission. She would have to stop by the hokage's office to see if she could confirm them.

A few feet away Naruto was waiting for Kiba to speak. "Kiba what-"

"Shut up and listen!" he said harshly. "Look I know that you don't really like Hinata as more than a friend, but she's-"he stopped. It was weird explaining this to him. Kiba was not used to not going on missions with Hinata. He was always there to protect her and watch over her. Even thought he knew Hinata was thrilled about this mission, he still had his concerns. It was pretty obvious what the hokage was trying to do and he didn't like it. There was only one person that stood to get hurt, Hinata. "She's important to a lot of people." Kiba finally continued "So I trust you to watch out for her."

Naruto growled slightly. As if he would ever let anything happen to a fellow shinobi. "We'll be fine!" he bit out "Hinata can take care of herself! I've seen how much she has improved. You don't have to warn me."

"Just be careful baka." He spat. "Because if she gets hurt, there will be no place you can hide. I will stake my life on it."

Naruto was taken aback by these words. He hadn't realized Kiba had cared for her that much. He thought about Sakura and if he might say the same thing to someone working with Sakura. He decided that if he did Sakura would hurt him badly. Then again Hinata was not Sakura.

"We'll be fine Kiba." He finally replied.

Kiba sighed. He still didn't get it. He still didn't see it. She was standing there in front of him her heart belonged to him and he didn't see it. It made him angry really angry. "Just for once open up your eyes and take a look at what's in front of you!" he shouted before turning and marching over to Hinata. Naruto was going to rebuke that comment but they were already late as it was and they needed to get on the road.

Ino noticed the boys returning. Kiba was approaching faster and seemed to be in a foul mood. She watched as he stood in front of the new and improved Hinata, courtesy of her.

"Be careful, Hinata." He mumbled. Then he pulled her into a bear hug causing the girl to blush. Kiba usually gave her bear hugs but for some reason him hugging her now was like having her overprotective brother hug her. She was slightly embarrassed.

"I'll be fine, Kiba –kun. We can meet up when I get back." She said quietly. Kiba nodded.

"Can we go now?" asked an extremely impatient Naruto.

"Yes, please!" Hinata responded also wanting leave quickly before either two people could embarrass her.

"Oh Hinata before I forget." Ino presented her with a box that was tied shut with a ribbon. She handed it to her. "For special occasions." She said winking. She almost laughed as the shy Kuionichi changed to a vibrant shade of red. Before she could respond though, Naruto had started dragging her away.

Ino and Kiba stood side by side watching the two disappear from Konoha. "So what was that all about?" Ino asked looking at a suddenly shy Inuzaka.

"Nothing." Kiba replied.

"Nothing huh? Didn't sound like nothing." If there was one thing Ino was good at it was noticing body language. Kiba's had clearly told her that he had feelings that ran a little deeper than friendship for Hinata. She felt sorry for him. He was kind of in the same boat as Hinata.

"Just forget it." He turned to walk away dejectedly. Ino sighed, she had done one good deed this day why not do another. She ran to catch up with him. "Hey Inuzaka, are you free today?" she asked.

Kiba looked surprised. He would have never expected to hear that from Ino. "Yeah." He replied "Why?"

"Well I have the day off so why don't we hang out. You can tell me all about 'nothing' if you would like." She said smirking.

He glared at her. "I wouldn't talk about it to you if you were the only person I could talk to." He knew Ino and how she was a big gossiper, or at least she used to be. He didn't trust her.

Ino was taken aback. She had no idea that the boy hated her that much. She was hurt too and when Ino got hurt she expressed it through anger, a lot like Sakura. "You're an asshole Kiba Inuzaka!" she shouted "You don't even know me and your passing judgment on me."

If Ino was looking for a fight she picked the perfect person. Kiba's short temper flared and he yelled right back. "Ha! I know you, I know how you are. I remember from our Academy days."

"Baka! People change over the years. Here I was just offering to hang out with you since obviously the girl you like doesn't like you." Ino didn't mean to say it but say it she had.

Kiba was quiet. That comment had shut him up. He was surprised that she had noticed, then again he had heard about her ability to read people. Apparently she could be the next Ibiki. Ino walked over to him and sat a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know I don't know you that well. I know that you probably don't trust me but to be honest, I kind of know how you feel." Ino blushed slightly herself. She had not meant to confess that but there it was. 'Damn this boy. I am beginning to regret ever getting involved in this crazy love triangle.' She moaned inwardly. She had her own love triangle to deal with. 'Stupid lazy-' Ino began to curse the genius shinobi in her head.

"Ok." Kiba's voice broke her thoughts.

Ino looked at him surprised. "Ok what?"

"You're the one that offered to hang out. Where did you want to go?" He grumbled.

Ino smiled. "I know just the place! Follow me." The two walked off together becoming fast friends.


End file.
